


What Love Does

by completelyhopeless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, starts angsty ends somewhere else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha discuss the power of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[Avengers, Steve/Bucky or Tony/Bruce or Clint/Natasha(/Coulson), can love compete with the weight of the past](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/523682.html?thread=75583138#t75583138)_
> 
> This is a Clint/Natasha conversation about that, not much else. It was going to be angsty, but Clint flipped it on me.

* * *

“Love can't undo the past.”

That was a change from _love is for children,_ so Clint watched her, waiting for more before he chose how to react. He was always careful with Natasha. Some would say that was the only way to be, and others would laugh at him for being afraid of her. He wasn't afraid. He just wanted to be right with her, did not want to be another person who hurt her or used her or assumed the wrong thing.

“They say it changes everything, that it overcomes everything, that you can do anything as long as you have love.”

“Love makes the world go 'round,” he said, almost teasing but not at the same time. He looked at her, figuring he knew enough now to talk. “No matter what we do, love won't erase what we've done. Doesn't make what was done to us any easier, either.”

“Why bother?”

“Love isn't about the past. Love is about the future. It doesn't change everything, but it does change our motivations, our reasons for fighting, our methods. It changes our focus.” He shrugged. “Not sure it matters. Love isn't for spies.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. is gone. We aren't spies anymore.”

“Well, then, I guess love does change everything.”


End file.
